Begin Again
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: In which the Boss's little sister has her heart broken, but learns to love again. Maybe. Carlos Mendoza x OC x Johnny Gat


**Click. Click. Click. **

The sound of the high heels against the wooden floorboards caused twenty-two-year-old Francesca Grey to whimper with fear. She hadn't even really been involved with The Saints, yet here she was about to get tortured and killed. Her brother, Alden, was the leader. She used to just hang out at their awesome hangout and sometimes give them advice on how to handle situations. 

**Screech. **

The thick, heavy metal door screeched open. Francesca's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead in front of her. Jessica, wasn't it? Maero's girlfriend. They had killed him – they had killed her love, Carlos, and she was next.  
"Good morning, sunshine" she giggled sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Francesca stared at her with fear filled eyes. She had tried to fight the day before, but it had just ended with a beating. It wasn't worth it to die painfully and slowly. Though on the other hand – she didn't exactly know what Jessica had planned for her.

Her mouth was taped since she had sworn and yelled the day before too. She hadn't had a wink of sleep and quite honestly, she just wanted this to be other with. Of course, she would much rather go home and sleep all the trauma off, but at this rate, it didn't look like anyone was going to come and save her.  
"Aw, don't look so frightened" she said, smirking. She approached Francesca, pulling the tape off her mouth. Francesca screeched from the pain, then quickly spoke.  
"P-please let me go. I don't know anything about the Saints. I have zero involvement."  
"That's funny" Jessica replied, tapping her chin, "my tip-off was that Alden Grey is your older brother."  
"That's true, but –"  
"But nothing. If I want to hurt him even more for what he has done to my boyfriend's handsome face, I have to kill you. That will hurt him way more than that Carlos boy."

Francesca pursed her lips. Carlos…  
"I've been watching you, you know" Jessica spoke again, taking a grip of Francesca's hair. She yelped.  
"I know everything about you. I know that you study Psychology at Stillwater University. That you are Alden Grey's little sister. That your parents died in a boating accident when you were twelve, and your grandmother raised you until she died, and then brother dearest continued to raise you. She died when you were fourteen, right? He was nineteen. I also know your dating history. Well, lack of it, as a matter of fact. Carlos was your little virgin self's love interest. He didn't know though, did he? I think he liked you. What do you think?"

Francesca looked down.  
"I guess we'll never know" Jessica snorted, "but the way he looked at you really was something. Glittering eyes, shaking hands. He wanted to touch your hair on so many occasions. I could see him reaching for it, longing for your touch…and you weren't even there to say goodbye to him."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
Jessica slapped her right across the face, earning another yelp.  
"Your tied to a chair right now, sweetheart. I wouldn't DARE yell at me. I'll slit your throat right here, right now and throw your body anywhere. Understood?"  
"No you won't" Francesca laughed, "the fact of the matter is you are way too afraid to kill me, because you're on edge about what my brother might do as it is. Your plan is to hold me here as a hostage to save your own life. You sure know a lot about feelings and love for someone so selfish and obligated to herself. What about YOUR boyfriend, hm? He's FUCKED."

ANOTHER SLAP. AND ANOTHER. AND ANOTHER.

Francesca laughed.  
"Keep hitting me, slut. Maybe I like it."  
"Dirty whore!"  
"You said it yourself – I'm a virgin. I can't be a whore."  
Jessica reached for a knife in her pocket. Francesca smirked at her. It was becoming increasingly clear that Jessica was all talk and no action. She wouldn't die there, at least while it was just Jessica. Her hand started to shake while holding the knife – fear, and anger.  
"You'll die a virgin if you're not careful."  
"Do you really think I give a shit?" Francesca giggled, "kill me if you like. At least I'll get a good night's rest."  
She faked a yawn.

"Donnie!" Jessica called. The door opened and Donnie scrambled in. Francesca remembered her brother talking about him before. Something about him being the reason an old friend of his from the Saints died.  
Francesca stared at Jessica with amused eyes.  
"I have to make a trip to the bank now. If she escapes, you die."  
Donnie nodded, and as soon as the door clicked shut and Jessica's car tore off, Donnie started running around the room in a panic.  
"What are you doing?" Francesca asked, quirking a brow.  
"Looking for a key."  
"What?"  
"To set you free."  
"What? Why? She just said you'll die if I'm set free."  
"I'm going into hiding. This shit is about to hit the fan, and I don't feel like dying. Besides, if your brother comes and finds me here with you, I'm a double dead man."

Francesca nodded towards a metal desk.  
"The key is in the first drawer."  
Donnie scrambled across the room and opened the drawer. He pulled the key out and unlocked her chains.  
"Get out of here through the back door. Nobody is guarding it. If you hop the fence, you should be fine. Do NOT go out the front."  
Francesca smiled, patting his arm before running out the back door in front of him, "Thanks!"  
Donnie followed and hopped the opposite fence.  
Francesca ran the opposite direction towards the tall buildings. Within a few seconds, she heard a car horn beep. Her heart began to race, her face flushing a bright red from the sudden fright. She started to run faster, jumping over fences and pushing people aside. She didn't even look, in fear it was Jessica, but she could hear the car following her at full speed.  
"Francesca!" she heard a familiar voice call. She stopped dead, panting and falling to her knees on the floor.

The car parked up beside her. A look of relief crossed the male's face, and her own as he helped her up and put her in the passenger's seat.  
"J-Johnny."


End file.
